


Amortentia [FANART]

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depiction of Self-Harm Scars, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Challenge, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Grey Draco Malfoy, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: 'I'm going to bejust rightfor you.'





	Amortentia [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the April Drarry Discord Drawble Challenge! Thanks to Malenkayacherepakha for hosting it! The prompt was 'Just Right', and the art restriction was to use only black, white and up to five shades of a single colour.
> 
> The little drabble under the image I wrote after the end of the challenge, inspired by all the lovely comments I received on Discord, and Especially on LLAP115's comment! Oh my god, I almost died of hype. Thanks to primavera-cerezos for betaing it ❤
> 
> Lastly, I do not consider myself an artist and this was created entirely for fun purposes 😂

‘I'm going to be _just right_ for you.’

 

He still wasn’t sure what had led him to making this decision.

An attempt at friendship gone badly, perhaps. A green look of unrestrained disdain directed at him — mismatching the longing that he was sure had been all over his face. A constant, nagging feeling of inadequacy, of never being enough. Not for his Father or Mother, not for his friends, not for the Dark Lord. Not good enough for Dumbledore to save.

The potion seemed alive — twirling, glowing in the dim light. It almost felt as though it was trying to reach him. To comfort him.

It was curious, really, the way its brightness contrasted to the darkness carved in his arm. Curious, how as soon as one drop of the liquid touched the lips he’d spent years tracing in his dreams, everything else would be… _irrelevant_. Invisible. It would be as though none of it had ever happened — the fear, the hatred, the pain.

He and Harry would finally be equals.

And if the knowledge that it wasn’t true, that it wasn’t _real_ , ever made him hesitate, well, that wouldn’t be a problem. He’d just drown it in the feeling of Harry’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Even if this is an old work, kudos, comments and bookmarks are still incredibly appreciated! ❤️


End file.
